


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by frozenCinders



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, kabuto might have a control kink of some kind, madara as played by obito of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Those who embrace change so readily may find themselves swept up by its current.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 10





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> obito: let's play 20 questions  
> kabuto: ok. what--  
> obito: blue. do you like men
> 
> anyway i was literally stunned that i couldn't find ANY obikabu content anywhere. kabuto is my favorite and obito is up there too so i guess this falls to me 😔

Thin ice. That's what they're both constantly playing on, isn't it? Kabuto even moreso than Madara, if he's honest.

Just because Madara can't feasibly do anything about Kabuto doesn't mean their little work agreement isn't still tenuous at best. Kabuto honestly wonders how much he himself could do about Madara if he felt so inclined. They'd both be stuck, most likely.

They can't possibly trust each other. Kabuto isn't about to spill his guts to Madara, and Madara had even people like Sasori dancing helplessly in the palm of his hand, never even knowing that was even the case until now that Kabuto has brought them back.

The fact that Madara allows the two of them to be equals is honestly amusing. Not a year ago, such a thing would be unthinkable to Kabuto, not to mention undesirable. If someone were to inform his past self of his current situation, he would only be able to think "Well... why?"

Being his own person instead of someone's right hand man, someone's spy, someone's tool-- it feels nice. He's a little unhinged these days, he's aware, but no matter how it appears on the outside, his mind is still working just fine. He's not about to get overexcited and make any foolish mistakes, as much as Madara is probably praying for him to do so by this point.

So, the tenuous equality is fine. Kabuto has worked with it before. Really, the only ways to change it are to either betray Madara and become enemies or submit to him and go right back to serving someone. The first is more likely to happen than the second. Either way, they're both well aware that they don't have each other's backs.

Then again, Kabuto supposes that if it were convenient for him, then maybe...

"Does it have a mind of its own?" Madara asks suddenly. It's not like him to make idle chatter; Kabuto's navel snake must unsettle him.

"Something like that," Kabuto admits, and the snake finally averts its gaze from Madara to coil under Kabuto's robe. He can control it just fine, but it acts on its own when he isn't thinking about it. It's much like any summoned creature, in that respect.

Look at them, both openly hiding themselves. Kabuto feels like he has a better reason to do so, given the changes to his body. Madara has not shown so much as an inch of skin, and Kabuto would not believe the excuse that it's for physical protection. The fact that he hasn't seen Madara without the mask on a single time just makes him question who he really is. Well, not that it matters much.

Kabuto indulges Madara's inexplicable desire to talk about things that don't even matter at a time like this.

"Can you feel the Sharingan when it activates? Physically?" he asks. "I've always wondered."

"Sometimes." Madara's quick answer comes as a surprise; Kabuto thought he'd go ignored. "It's subtle enough that it can be hard to notice. Think of it as being like when your pupils dilate, for the most part."

For the most part? Yes, overexertion of the Sharingan leads to pain in the eyes, which can then result in complications. Kabuto already knew this.

"What about--"

"I thought it was my turn. Aren't we going back and forth?"

Madara seems oddly playful. Is this what downtime during a war does to extremely powerful people?

"Fine, then. What's your question?" Kabuto submits.

"How does it feel right now? To be you?"

Kabuto frowns. He's clearly trying to play mind games. Good thing Kabuto has plenty of experience.

"Physically? Exhilarating."

Madara wouldn't go so far as to specify that wasn't what he meant. No, that could be misconstrued as fretting over Kabuto. He's clearly not satisfied, but he leaves it there.

"I see how it is. What were you going to ask before?"

"Well, Uchihas specialize in fire style techniques. I was wondering how those feel, seeing as I don't use them myself."

"Hm..."

He really seems to consider his answer. Kabuto quietly gathers that probably means he's contemplating whether or not to tell Kabuto that it hurts to breathe fire. He could probably use that against him, after all.

"Honestly? More unnatural than anything else. It feels like something has gone wrong, and it can be panic inducing before you've gotten used to it."

An oddly vulnerable answer.

"Now, I'd like to repeat my previous question, and I'd like you to answer properly this time," Madara doubles back, genuinely surprising Kabuto. An eye for an eye, he must suppose. Can Kabuto really leave him hanging after that?

"... So you'd like to hear about the mental aspect. Are you sure about that?" he asks. Not that he thinks Madara will let him worm his way out of answering.

"I certainly have the time to listen, don't I?"

Until there's a new development, yes. Kabuto cannot possibly stall this man until there's any news though-- who knows how long that could take?

He wasn't expecting to have to put how he's been feeling into words, so he draws a blank. It's hard to recover from, but Kabuto has always been a quick thinker and he'd better not stop now, of all times.

"Have you ever watched graffiti get power washed off of a wall?" he asks, not even expecting those to be the words that come out. "It feels a bit like that."

"A clean slate, then. Alright. Your turn."

Hopefully, with that, Madara won't double back again.

"Since you're taking things in a direction like this, humor me. Why the mask?"

Madara doesn't answer.

"You don't have to take it off, you know. I'm just curious as to why you think you need to wear it. It's not as if you're masquerading as someone you're not..."

Kabuto can usually control his tone and his expression better than this, but his voice is clearly taunting and he can't help the smile on his face.

"Have you ever thought to slow your mind for your own good?" Madara asks, tone vaguely threatening. If Kabuto had elected not to think about it, maybe he wouldn't have figured it out.

"What? It's hypothetical." His smile grows, blatant evidence that he's lying. "Let's say you _were_ someone else. What name do you think you would go by? You can answer that instead of the previous question."

Of course, Kabuto already knows about Madara's other alias. It would be all too easy for Madara to simply answer with Tobi and move on. Instead, he seems stuck somehow.

"You're the type to push every button you see, aren't you?"

Kabuto laughs. Madara is already exasperated.

"Have you ever known love?" he asks out of nowhere without even answering either of Kabuto's questions.

It takes Kabuto completely by surprise, blanking his face.

"Have you?" he shoots back-- neutral enough, but there's a touch of venom in there.

"I have. A very long time ago. And you?"

He can't think of any answer but no. It sets him so on edge for some reason that just the snake brushing against his leg startles him slightly.

"That's a loud silence," Madara points out.

"Well, what form of love are we talking about?" Kabuto deflects. Laughable. The answer is the same no matter what.

"Let's say... romantic."

"Absolutely not."

That one is easy for Kabuto.

"Not once? Not even in your youth?"

"I had nobody. It would be impossible for me to develop feelings, as there was no one to feel for."

The simple truth. Most people might find it sad, but Madara isn't like most people.

"How sad."

...

There must be something amusing about Kabuto's expression, because he hears a chuckle behind that mask.

"Is it, now?" he replies flatly. "Who did you once love?"

"Someone who is long dead."

"Cute."

"You're certainly one to talk."

This conversation has taken quite the unexpected turn. Kabuto isn't sure how to stop it. Oddly, he kind of feels like he doesn't want to.

"Hmm... considering I can hardly be considered human anymore, I think I _do_ have a right to judge," Kabuto decides on a whim. He hadn't thought of it like that until just now.

"Oh really?" Madara still sounds amused.

"How far would one have to go to see under that mask?" Kabuto asks, returning to the questions Madara never answered.

"Are you so eager to find out?"

"If you want to use any fire style techniques, you'll have to take it off at some point. Why not get the reveal out of the way, hm?"

"Why are you so interested? Does it matter?"

"Of course it doesn't. I'm not asking because _I_ care," Kabuto easily admits.

"You do realize that one of the buttons you press may spell your end someday."

It's hard not to roll his eyes, but Kabuto manages.

It's funny-- just as Kabuto thinks about walking towards Madara, it's Madara who approaches him instead. Kabuto remains exactly where he stands, even when Madara is hardly a meter away from him.

They're a bit like-minded, aren't they? They simultaneously can and can't understand each other at all-- a pleasant little paradox that could easily become a problem should one small thing go awry.

When Madara lays a hand on Kabuto, and it isn't hostile, they both see and accept the cliff they're tumbling off of. Who could even tell which one of them decided to take the plunge?

Kabuto finds himself blindfolded-- he doesn't care by what, not when he hears the mask whip off and suddenly has his air cut off by a mouth on his. His robe hikes up his leg a little as his navel snake wraps around Madara's abdomen. Madara is unbothered by it, taking a short step closer just to do a better job at smothering Kabuto.

He already wants to take the blindfold off, but he can tell that's not acceptable. If the blindfold comes off, then certainly the mask goes back on. Compromise, and whatnot. Kabuto will put up with it, because he's quickly realizing he's needed this for a long time.

It's yet another instance of them using each other, Kabuto knows. As much fun as Madara must have had teasing Kabuto about romance, that surely isn't something that can exist between them.

Since it's not like there's anything resembling a bed nearby, Kabuto lets Madara back him into the wall of their current hideout and bring him to the ground. He unzips Kabuto's robe and flips the hood off of his head, but doesn't take it off of him.

Judging by the texture of what's on Madara's surprisingly ungloved fingers when they press at him, Kabuto guesses it's ointment of some kind. He's lucky they're not both medics, or Madara, like Kabuto, might have elected not to bother keeping any on him. He's also lucky that Madara is bothering with prep, because he almost didn't even expect any.

They don't speak at all. Kabuto fights the urge to start some banter a few times, but he doesn't want Madara to think twice and realize they're doing something they shouldn't. Then again, he probably knows and doesn't care at all. The last of Kabuto's misgivings fall a hell of a lot further down than he has when he feels Madara pushing in.

This is something he knows. It's something he _hasn't_ known for maybe two or three years now, since he normally elects to be in Madara's position with his occasional flings, but it's not completely new to him. The blindfold is new, however, even if he's used it on others before.

He starts moving, and Kabuto's inner musings leave him in the dust. He's used to being in control and is at a loss for what to do as he lets Madara keep the reins. The snake still wrapped around Madara unconsciously squeezes and Kabuto has to force himself to relax before he ends up accidentally hurting him. That would be quite a way to ruin the mood.

It's nice, though-- being out of control, and even being blinded. He's more than fine with it, and that comes as a pleasant surprise. It helps that Madara is under no misconception that he has to be gentle with Kabuto. It really helps.

"You do make cute noises," Madara comments almost idly. Kabuto might be encouraged to start holding them back if he didn't need this so damn badly.

"Then force more out of me," he pants, grabbing blindly at the fabric on Madara's shoulders.

Madara's hands move from his legs. One snakes its way between Kabuto's head and the wall, and the other finds itself on his lower back. He's pulled away from the wall and lowered fully onto the ground.

Madara's hips really are flush against him now, and it leaves Kabuto breathless. He can hear the way his own voice changes, like Madara has more control over it than Kabuto himself. That thought sends a spike of heat through him and, combined with a harsh thrust from Madara, actually draws a yelp out of him.

Fuck. He didn't expect to like this so much. He didn't expect to open himself up so much. It all just fucking happened and he let it and so did Madara and they're _still both letting it happen_ and remembering that Madara started it is turning him on. Has he thought about this? Was he working up to it, or was it really just a whim that ended them up in this situation?

He's being kissed again and he all but lunges to return it, feeling wonderfully trapped beneath Madara. He feels him fight not to get constricted, flexing his abdomen and pulling at the snake with the hand that isn't planted by Kabuto's side. Kabuto tries to loosen it for him, but he can't stop any part of his body from tightening up at this point. It feels really nice when Madara successfully pries the snake from around him. Kabuto wants those hands to take him apart.

"M-Madara--"

It just slips out, so shaky and unfamiliar despite being his own voice. Most people who whimper his name like that are begging for mercy.

Maybe Madara shows him some. He fucks him so hard he can't figure out how to speak anymore and Kabuto just wants to thank him. He doesn't hear his almost incoherent mantra of "thank you, thank you, thank you" until Madara laughs over it. His whole body is wrapped tightly around Madara, limbs tangling wherever they can reach, and Madara just pulls Kabuto's hair to get at his neck.

His orgasm feels like it lasts forever and he thinks he blacked out for a second during it. It's hard to tell, really, with the blindfold still on him, but Madara must have pulled out at some point that Kabuto lost track of. He expects a crashing wave of regret to ruin the afterglow.

Instead, he just finds himself thinking it'd be nice if they could do it again.


End file.
